


Family Affair

by Anonymous



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, step-father/step-son incest, well kind of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(GPM Prompt Fill - Find prompt in opening Notes)</p><p>Many things changed in Kurt’s life when his dad got so wrapped up in politics- new town, new house, new world. But he still isn’t a ‘cool’ kid and he still doesn’t fit in and he’s still inexperienced, and he still notices things people don’t want him to notice. Like the way his dad’s husband is totally using Burt for his money and social standing. But maybe Kurt can use his step-dad right back…</p><p>WARNINGS: step-parent/step-child incest, age difference, infidelity, mention of ‘daddy’ kink (but only mentioned as it gets shut down), major canon divergence and out of character behavior (but it’s really different anyway so… yeah.), anal sex, oral sex, rimming, fingering, spanking, biting, general hot dirty raunchy sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GleePromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GleePromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Burt started his political career when he was a lot younger and by the time Kurt is a senior in high school he's a really well established and very rich politician. Somehow he meets 23-27 year old Blaine, who is the most beautiful human being Burt has ever laid eyes on. They hit it off right away, and within three months Blaine is his brand new trophy husband (though Burt insists that it's not like that, they're in love, yadda yadda).
> 
> The thing is, Blaine is actually a gold digger. He grew up rich and his parents refused to give him his inheritance out of fear of him spending it all too soon, so he decided to get a super rich husband instead. Burt dotes on Blaine and basically gives him everything he wants. Blaine is living the high life.
> 
> The only downside? Burt's son Kurt is totally onto Blaine. He tries to break the couple up more than once, and makes absolutely no secret of disliking his new stepfather (who is much closer to his age than to Burt's anyway). 
> 
> One day Blaine overhears Kurt telling a friend over the phone that he's still a virgin and very embarrassed about it (I imagine they live in Washington where young gay men might be a bit more readily available than in Lima). Kurt thinks that Blaine will blackmail him with the information, but instead Blaine offers to be the one to take Kurt's virginity. He really wants Kurt to like him, after all, and honestly he's getting kind of bored of sex with Burt and is craving a younger body again.
> 
> Kurt is hesitant but eventually agrees. Cue Blaine riding the shit out of Kurt and maybe teaching him how to rim him. 
> 
> Whether this becomes a full fledged affair that leads to plot or if it's just a porny one shot, i don't care. I just really want experienced!gold digger!Blaine taking his stepsons virginity.

 

Looking at his stepfather of a whole three months now, Kurt knew his world would have been so epically different if his mom had never died. Watching that annoying man pop pistachios open and toss them back, one by one, into his loud, obnoxious mouth, Kurt just wanted the world to grant him that one wish he’d wished so damn often he lost count of how many stars he wished on. He just wanted his mom back, his life back. Kurt Hummel had never imagined he’d want Ohio back, but, looking at Blaine Anderson-Hummel sitting in his living room, watching Burt Hummel give some speech about health care and cracking nuts like he gives a shit, Kurt has never missed the old backwards state more.

 

Ever since his dad remarried, Kurt had been trying to figure out when his dad became the man he’d become. Where did that greasy mechanic go? Kurt remembered growing up in the garage, spending days with his dad sometimes, evenings with both his parents… His mom would teach him to cook and clean and sew, his dad would teach him to change oil and build engines. He had a great, well-rounded upbringing. But that man who taught him how to be a man while attending every tea party… he was gone. Replaced by a politician with twisted values and curdled intentions that started off so grand, so pure. Kurt missed the man his dad used to be.

 

Losing Elizabeth had ruined Burt. He felt like the world owed the Hummel men, and maybe he could get what they were owed by going into politics, so he did and so they stayed in Ohio for a few years, until he needed to move to D.C. to do more, to grow and prosper in his new field. He sold the garage and Kurt packed up and moved and his dad never noticed the way his light had already dimmed, the way he walked a little slower, a little more cautiously. His dad never realized how hurt Kurt already was.

 

And Kurt just kept going, starting public school in Washington as his dad got into the political swamp and it was just like Ohio only now he was picked on by other gay kids, too. Because there, it wasn’t so odd to be gay. It was just odd to sound like a girl and sing show tunes and dance a little and skip a little instead of just _walking_ and Kurt had an accent according to the local kids and he was just seen as weird. Plus, they were poor compared to the other kids and that meant Kurt was uncool and that was all the more reason to laugh, to pick, to be just plain mean.

 

It really didn’t seem like it would have been much different in Ohio, except maybe Burt would be around more. And Burt was acting strange, too. He started hanging out with odd people and drinking more and talking less and he was out all the time soon enough and then he was moving up, advancing, and he was bringing home _so much money_ and at least Kurt could get the designer clothes he wanted. That almost made up for the bullying. Because at least he looked good as he flipped people off.

 

But his dad wasn’t just flirting with women anymore, either, and that was strange. When did Burt start liking guys? Kurt figured it had something to do with the political crowd he hung out with now, because he’d heard enough scandals. He knew that sexuality was pretty fluid with a lot of people involved in politics. So maybe his dad was just really becoming one of them. It was… strange. He felt like he didn’t even know the man anymore, especially when he saw that he’d lost a good fifty pounds and he didn’t even own a ball cap anymore.

 

All this had started when Kurt was eight, and by the time he started high school, a whole new Burt Hummel had taken his dad’s place. He sent Kurt to a fancy private prep school and flaunted his money, moving them into a mansion of a house, paying for a maid to cook and clean, and he even bought Kurt a Lamborghini. He wouldn’t even be able to drive it for over a year and a half, but he owned a freaking car, and it cost more than they used to spend in a year when his mom was alive.

 

Fast-forward to senior year and Kurt was sitting at the breakfast bar, staring at his dad’s new husband, who had come into the picture about six months ago. Yeah, Burt had only even dated Blaine Anderson-Hummel for three months before tying the knot, and Kurt really didn’t understand it at all. He supposed his dad just wanted to have someone young and fit and _pretty_ to drag around to events and get his picture taken with. He really wasn’t sure. He had no idea how to interpret his dad. Hadn’t understood him for the last decade, to be honest.

 

“You’re getting pistachio dust on the damn cushions,” Kurt commented, blue-grey eyes narrowed in irritation. He was eighteen and felt more like an adult than the twenty-five? twenty-six? year-old man his father had married. And that was a huge joke, really. His dad was about to turn forty. He wasn’t ancient, Kurt knew, but still. How did he have any business marrying someone closer to his son’s age than his own?

 

The man Kurt thought more of like a big brother than a stepfather glanced at him and rolled his eyes. “So the _maid_ will clean it. Jeez, Kurt, relax,” he cracked another nut and Kurt thought he might scream soon. Seriously, that man was the most childish creature he’d ever met! And it wasn’t like he actually was _in love_ with Kurt’s dad. For one, why would someone fourteen or fifteen years younger than Burt be in love with him when they hardly ever even saw him? Kurt never even saw his dad! He knew for a fact Blaine barely saw Burt.

 

And for another, why in the hell would a hot, eligible gay bachelor settle for someone who was bald and still had the marks of an old beer belly? Kurt knew his dad couldn’t be in prime shape, even if he had slimmed down and thrown out the hats. He wasn’t trying to be mean- just realistic. There was no _way_ Blaine was here for his dad. And… Kurt might feel worse about that if he had any respect left for his father, but… He didn’t even know what to do with his suspicions at the moment.

 

Instead of worrying over it right then, Kurt simply shook his head in disgust at the creature he had to share his home with, before grabbing a shake-and-go smoothie from the freezer and heading to his room. He had homework and college applications to work on, and even if it was only Saturday and he didn’t really _need_ to do that stuff until tomorrow, it was better than spending time in the same room as Blaine fucking Anderson-Hummel.

 

Kurt was pretty sure his dad was going to be at whatever debate meeting thing he was currently attending for the whole day, then he’d probably have to go to dinner with the other attendees, so he was most likely going to be stuck with Blaine all day. He sighed and flipped on his vintage record player, carefully lowering a vinyl Beatles record into place before setting the needle onto the surface so that the room filled with pleasant notes. He always played his mother’s favorite band when he was feeling particularly irritated with his dad and their life as the politician had made it.

 

After adjusting the volume to a lower setting, so that the music was a quiet background noise, Kurt took out his phone and thumbed through his contacts until he found his one good friend at his high school. Alexander Ronan was a Senator’s son and had an uncle who worked in the Secret Service. He was spoiled, wealthy, and straight as an arrow, but he also hated the way his family ignored his existence, despised how girls used him for his money, and desperately wanted to blow off college to start a rock band. Kurt connected with the guy the first week of school when Alex started drumming with his pencils instead of taking notes and Kurt hummed the melody of the song. They both got sent out in the hall for disrupting class, and they got to know each other over a shared detention. It was friendship from the start.

 

When Alex answered, Kurt flopped onto his bed and let out a frustrated groan. _“That bad, huh? Is it the step-dude again?”_ Alex had taken to calling Blaine the ‘step-dude’ instead of step-dad when Kurt told him he was young enough to be his brother. Something about calling a person that young and… annoying, idiotic, downright _stupid_ his dad made Kurt’s skin crawl, so Alex found a way around it. Kurt really appreciated him for it.

 

“Isn’t it always?” Kurt asked, rolling onto his back and closing his eyes. He had already dressed for the day, but he probably wasn’t even leaving. How sad was that? He just wanted to feel like a normal teenager, he supposed. But, he only really had one friend, and Alex was taking his latest girlfriend out to some horror movie that night. He’d told Kurt how he was hoping to score just the previous day during study hall. “He’s out there eating in the living room and making this huge mess and he just looks at me and says _‘Kurt, the_ maid _will get it,’_ like he’s paying her, which he isn’t, and like it’s her job to clean up shit he messes up just for the hell of it, which, I mean, it really isn’t!”

 

Kurt always hated when people looked down on others for the jobs they held. Maria was a wonderful lady. She was in her mid-fifties and she always took care of Kurt, more than he even needed most of the time. He appreciated her, and it irked him that Blaine didn’t. “And he has on dad’s debate speech _whatever_ he’s even giving today like he’s paying any attention to it. Playing the part, you know?” Kurt ran his hand over his face, eyes scrunched up in frustration.

 

“I just wish I could catch him, Alex,” he sighed into the phone. He felt like a child when these conversations came up, but it was true. He wanted to catch the bastard in the act and then ruin the stupid false marriage so he could maybe knock some sense back into his father.

 

The answer from his friend wasn’t unexpected, but it still hurt just as much as always. _“Did you ever think you should stop worrying about your dad’s relationship and start focusing on your own? I’m serious, Kurt! You haven’t dated anyone. You haven’t lost your virginity yet and we’re about to graduate! How do you expect to survive at college if you haven’t even kissed any-“_

 

Kurt cut him off there with a glare, rolling back to his stomach and picking at his bedspread. “I have so kissed someone, Alex. Don’t go there. And I’m not ready to just… go to someone and… what? Hook up with them? Ask someone to help me lose my virginity? I’m not that kind of person! I want a _relationship_ , Alex. Or… I at least want someone who will… take care of me…” he could feel his face heating up, knew he was red as a tomato. “Plus, anyone at our school would just tell everyone about it. I’m not going to be the laughing stock. Not again.”

 

He should have known not to bother calling Alex about this. It wasn’t anything new. Blaine was always doing something and it was always pissing Kurt off. How many times had he told his friend that he wanted to fix what his dad had fucked up? And yet, here he was, nothing changed, nothing fixed, nothing better…

 

“I guess I need to go and try to actually get the dirt on him if I’m going to expose anything,” he said half-heartedly. Kurt knew he wouldn’t get anything on Blaine- not when he’d been trying for so long with no success, but he needed some excuse to get off the phone and away from his friend’s judgement. “Good luck with your date.” He hung up before Alex could say anything else, tossing the phone aside and groaning when it fell off his bed and clattered to the floor.

 

If his screen cracked his dad was going to kill him… That would be the fourth new phone in as many months. He really needed to be more careful with his phones... _Creeeeek_. Kurt’s head snapped up and he glared at his door, only to go wide eyed at the figure standing there. “What the hell?”

 

Emotions swarmed and battled in his mind as Kurt hyperventilated, staring and gaping at Blaine, who stood in his doorway with his hand held out, obviously having just pushed the door lightly open. What was he doing?! Why the hell was that man there, and what had he even _heard_? What was he thinking? Dammit, didn’t he understand that this was Kurt’s sanctuary? This was _Kurt’s room_. No one else was allowed here! Kurt was panicking and he was sure he’d stop breathing if he didn’t regulate his breaths soon and…

 

Why was Blaine coming inside? What was he doing? He walked closer to the bed and Kurt finally found his voice, though it was croaky and high-pitched and strange. “W-what are you doing?!” he demanded, and Blaine tilted his head at him. “G-get out! This is my r-room! You don’t have p-permission to be h-here!”

 

Dammit, why was he stuttering? He hadn’t stuttered like this since he was a child, nervous and intimidated. He mentally berated himself for the way he sounded, tried to glare, but Blaine still approached until he stood right before the bed where Kurt now knelt, Blaine’s golden-brown eyes staring into Kurt’s blue-green-grey.

 

“I know you don’t like me, Kurt,” Blaine said, his voice a husky, rich tone. It sounded like smooth milk chocolate with a hint of sea salt giving it a subtle bite. Keeping you on edge and wanting more. Kurt stared and couldn’t help licking his lips. “I’ve heard your conversations before. You have it all figured out, don’t you? But… Kurt… I _see_ you.” Those lips kept moving and Kurt kept watching and he was… well, he never said Blaine was unattractive.

 

Blaine Anderson-Hummel was a gold-digger. He was a bastard who married Kurt’s father, who pretended to love Kurt’s father, but really just used him. He was in it for the fame and the money and the social standing. He might also like the sex, but Kurt didn’t want to think about that. Blaine Anderson-Hummel was also a beautiful man. He had luscious, dark curls, beautiful golden-brown eyes that opened so wide you could practically see into his soul. He had the nicest, roundest and fittest ass Kurt had ever seen (and he’d ‘accidentally’ seen it bare a few times through the cracked bedroom door…) and he had such a tight, toned body…

 

Kurt was far from blind, and he was an eighteen-year-old gay virgin. Of course he noticed Blaine Anderson-Hummel’s attractiveness. So when Blaine reached out, cupping Kurt’s cheek with a broad hand, and said “I’ve seen the way you look at me,” Kurt couldn’t even deny it. He simply licked his lips, again, and nodded. And a whimper fell from his lips. Blaine laughed.

 

“Oh, Kurt,” he practically purred, and Kurt could feel his body respond to that voice. Oh, yes. He could never deny his attraction to the man his father had married. “You see; I think we could help each other out here. You’re missing something, and I’m missing something, too. Because, sweetheart, it’s never been your father who I’ve really wanted. At least, not since I met _you_.”

 

It was such a line and it shouldn’t have worked, but… dammit, Kurt wanted to believe it so desperately. The thing was, he knew Blaine still wanted the money and power first and foremost. But… he could have that and just buy Kurt’s silence. Or blackmail him with _something_ if he’d already overheard so many conversations. Kurt was sure he’d let something slip by now. And he didn’t have any proof to go to his father with, so… Blaine had to at least want him a little bit to give all of this away.

 

As if reading his mind, Blaine kept talking. “Of course, I’ll still be with your dad. I mean, you have me pegged perfectly, don’t you? But you’ll get everything you’ve ever wanted and more…” The pieces clicked into place as Blaine spoke, but Kurt was rather liking how they clicked. “Just think, sweetheart. You get an experienced, attractive, older man to take you everywhere you can possibly go. Trust me, babe, I can get you there and then some. And you also get an out for everything you want to get away with. You need to butter your dad up for something? I just take your side on it, too. You know Burt wouldn’t want to fight _both_ of us on anything. He’s too wrapped up in his career to put that much effort into silly things like whether you should have your own unlimited AMEX or… yet another new cell phone?”

 

By that point, Blaine had found the cell phone that Kurt managed to drop, and it was indeed cracked yet again. And damn if Blaine didn’t know Kurt’s weaknesses. “So, you get Burt all wrapped around your finger, and I get a sexy, young, untouched sex kitten to corrupt. You know you want it, Kurt. Tell daddy how much.” He leaned in to lick at a stuttering Kurt’s neck before the boy could respond.

 

Kurt was quick to shove a hand into Blaine’s curls, however, and pull. _Hard_. “Hold up. _Daddy_? I don’t think so, hun,” he snapped, no longer so dopily dazed. That was something he was _so_ not into, and he wasn’t about to go there with Blaine. “You’re not my dad, daddy, or any other variant. You’re more like a big brother who’s having weird incestuous relations with our father, if we’re going in the family direction, so let’s just… not. Kay?” He smiled sweetly at the man, still digging his fingers into his hair, tugging and scratching his nails against Blaine’s scalp.

 

The man moaned and Kurt giggled, tugging again. “Oh, I like that reaction…” he muttered, and he was definitely hard. Kurt had no idea where this sudden confidence came from, but he was holding onto it as long as he could because he was pretty sure as soon as it left he’d be a sputtering virginal child again, and he hated looking so foolish in front of Blaine.

 

“Does that mean you agree to this arrangement?” Blaine growled, and Kurt felt his dick twitch. Oh, dear Jesus. How was he going to survive whatever happened in the future if he could barely get through the negotiations without coming in his pants?

 

Kurt groaned and let go of Blaine’s hair, using one hand to reach out and grasp his headboard so he didn’t fall over while his other groped his own crotch. “Just a few stipulations,” he said breathily, hand pushing on his erection in the hopes of calming his arousal. It really wasn’t working so well… “You’re only with me and… your husband. No one else. You aren’t out slutting it up, alright? I’m not about to get some disease from this. And I am still free to pursue relationships if the opportunity should arise.” Not that it would, at least until he got to college and away from the idiots at the prep school, but Kurt wasn’t about to corner himself into some monogamous thing with his step-father.

 

“Alright. I have a stipulation of my own, though.” Blaine’s eyes lit up and Kurt looked at him, a bit of unease taking over. “I only bottom. But don’t worry, I’m a power bottom, babe, and when you aren’t fucking my ass, I can teach you so many other things…”

 

That might have been the moment that Kurt’s false-confidence left the building, or that might have happened when Blaine was satisfied that they were in agreement, pointed out that the maid wasn’t coming back to the house until the next morning and Burt probably wouldn’t be back until rather late that evening, and it wasn’t even lunch time yet, then shoved Kurt onto his back and climbed on top of him. Kurt was definitely a panting, whining mess of inexperienced and needy _boy_ when Blaine decided to ravish his mouth, humping down against him and rocking their pelvises together, rubbing and rutting, making Kurt keen in the back of his throat until it physically _hurt_.

 

“Don’t hold back, sweetheart. I wanna hear you sing for me,” Blaine growled in his ear before nipping at the lobe and sliding a hand between them, running long fingers along Kurt’s cock where it was trapped beneath tight dark denim. He whimpered, biting his bottom lip hard and jerking up into Blaine’s hand to no avail. The jeans were so _tight_ and he was so _hard_.

 

“P-please,” Kurt begged, his eyes blown wide and body shaking, buzzing with need. He had no idea what he was getting into, everything was moving so fast. He’d just been on the phone discussing how he was doomed to be a virgin for the foreseeable future, and now he was begging a ridiculously sexy man to stop teasing and just _do something_. This was crazy! But, oh, Kurt really wanted Blaine to do something.

 

The older man trailed his fingers up to the button of Kurt’s pants and flicked it, making Kurt shudder with want. “Please? Please _what_ , baby? What do you need? Do you even know?” He laughed a little, and Kurt growled. He hated being laughed at! He tried to move, but he was pinned down by Blaine’s body and it felt _good_ and he hated that it felt good because, dammit, he wanted to hate this man for laughing and mocking him and…

 

“Hey, shhh,” Blaine’s voice reached his ears and Kurt hadn’t even realized how worked up he’d gotten. He was breathing hard and angry tears clouded his eyes, but the older man kissed his cheeks to soak them up with his lips. “I’m just kidding. I’ll take care of you, Kurt.”

 

And there was a new layer of Blaine Anderson-Hummel that Kurt had never seen before. He could be _caring_. He could be _sweet_ and _kind_ and oh, God, Kurt could actually fall for this man and that was scary because Kurt _hated_ him and all that he stood for. He just liked his body. That was the only redeeming quality that Blaine had.

 

Thinking was no longer important when Blaine’s fingers finally released the button of Kurt’s jeans and the zip was slowly lowered, and suddenly a hand that wasn’t Kurt’s was in his briefs and touching his hardness and he felt his eyes roll back in his head as he groaned at the feeling. This was so different and strange but so good all the same and, wow, yeah, he liked that. “Ooooh,” he breathed, and he felt Blaine chuckle, but this time it didn’t seem condescending at all. It almost seemed… relieved.

 

“Does that feel good, honey?” the older male asked, and Kurt nodded, unable to form words as he moaned and hissed and tried to _breathe_. “All that just for my hand. God, you’re so responsive. I can’t wait until I’m riding you. Gonna be so damn amazing… Can’t wait to see how good I can make you feel.”

 

Blaine really seemed to get off on the idea of getting Kurt off, and that made Kurt roll his hips, giving a louder moan as he came all too soon and with barely any stimulation. It was embarrassing but… it was his first time ever being touched by another person! And Blaine was saying all of those things and he was touching him _just right_ and…

 

“Please don’t laugh,” Kurt squeaked, face already going red as he raised his hands to cover his eyes.

 

Blaine looked at him, then forced a hand away from Kurt’s face so he would see before moving his messy hand up and licking the mess from his fingers and palm, letting his pleased noises fill the room, cleaning the flesh as thoroughly as he could and savoring Kurt’s flavor. He smiled at the boy beneath him when he was done, wiping the saliva that clung to his hand on his own pants. “Why would I laugh at you? I just want you to feel good, sweetheart, and you did. So job well done. There’s always more where that came from, right? I mean, I’m far from done with you.”

 

Something about the glint in Blaine’s eyes and the hungry way he spoke made Kurt shiver where he lay, covered in the come that managed to miss the older male’s hand with his shirt rucked up and his pants still mostly in place. In short, Kurt felt utterly debauched and just plain _good_. He shuddered as he let out a shaky breath, while Blaine slowly pulled off his own shirt to reveal slightly defined pecs and a stomach that only showed its muscles when he rolled his body and worked them. He wasn’t overly muscular, but they were definitely _there_ and that was hot.

 

Kurt groaned, shyly lifting his hands to run them over Blaine’s chest and stomach, tracing the trail of dark hair that ran from the center of his chest in a narrow line down to his belly button, under which it fanned out in a well-trimmed triangle toward his pants. The younger man licked his lips, lifting his eyes back to Blaine’s face so as to stop himself from staring at the obvious hardness that pushed at the front of Blaine’s jeans.

 

“Like what you see?” Blaine asked, and Kurt couldn’t even find it within himself to point out how cheesy the line was. Instead, he swallowed hard and nodded, biting his bottom lip hard. Kurt was met with a cocky grin as Blaine popped the button on his own jeans and slowly slid the zipper down. And, oh, if that wasn’t the most teasing, most amazing thing he’d ever experienced.

 

It felt like slow motion when Blaine finally slipped out of his pants and stood before Kurt in nothing but obscenely-tented black boxer-briefs. They looked expensive and fancy and Kurt just wanted to _tear them off_ and where in the hell had that thought even come from? He swallowed, hard, and that was becoming a theme. “I…” he started, but quickly stopped and just licked his lips and stared because he really didn’t have a clue what he wanted to say. What he wanted to do. He just _wanted_.

 

Even though Kurt had already come once, his dick was definitely hard and straining now. He quickly realized that he was still mostly dressed and Blaine was mostly not, so he shucked his shirt in record time and threw it somewhere in a very un-Kurt-like fashion. He just couldn’t find it in himself to care about wrinkled clothing when he had a mostly-naked and amazingly sexy man standing in front of him, promising anything and everything he could ever imagine and then some.

 

“You don’t have to tell me what you want, Kurt,” the older male said, climbing back onto the bed and straddling Kurt’s legs once more. “Just stop me if I go too far or do something wrong, okay? I’ll take care of you, sweetheart.” And all Kurt could do was nod dumbly as Blaine finally leaned up from his body and tugged the tight jeans and briefs from his body, leaving Kurt nude and vulnerable and deliciously ready for whatever Blaine had in store.

 

Heart stuttering in his chest, Kurt watched with dilated pupils as Blaine peeled the final layer of fabric from his olive skin, revealing the flushed and rigid cock that was a little shorter than Kurt’s, but made up for it in girth and sheer presence. His pubic hair was trimmed just as nicely as the trail along his navel, and Kurt gasped when he noticed Blaine’s balls were completely hairless. “Oh, my God.”

 

Blaine smirked at him, already having reached down to palm his straining cock while Kurt’s erection stood untouched, twitching away from his body with want and need. “Yeah, baby. I wax,” the older male purred. While Kurt lay there, propped on his elbows and gaping at the man who he technically should call ‘step-father,’ Blaine shook his head and had a thought. “I’ll be right back. Don’t move.”

 

He was gone for mere seconds before sauntering back into the room, a bottle and foil square in hand. “Forgive me for assuming you don’t have condoms,” he explained, and Kurt didn’t even bother replying. Of course he didn’t have condoms. He obviously hadn’t been expecting to need them any time soon. Instead of saying anything, he reached an arm out to grab at Blaine’s hip as the older man approached again, pulling him to the bed and urging him to resume his position straddling the virgin.

 

“Oh, God, Blaine…” Kurt panted as their cocks finally couched, skin on skin, heads catching and causing the most amazing friction. “I want you so bad. _Please_.”

 

Still smirking, Blaine squeezed some lube onto his hand and rubbed it over his fingers before sliding them back to his own ass. “Don’t worry, baby. I told you. I’m gonna take care of you. Just tell me if it’s too much or if you need anything, okay? He leaned down to breathe in Kurt’s ear as he scissored two fingers inside himself, grunting huskily. “After this, there will be no question about your virginity anymore, Kurt.”

 

Kurt knew Blaine had slipped in another finger because he let out a shaky breath before leaning his face into Kurt’s neck and biting on his skin, making Kurt gasp and moan as Blaine bit and sucked, leaving the area purple and aching in the most delicious way. “Get ready, baby,” Blaine huffed in Kurt’s ear before leaning forward and reaching back, securing the condom on Kurt, who had no idea when Blaine had even opened the little packet, before holding Kurt’s cock steady and rolling his own pelvis back.

 

The world seemed to slow down as Blaine held Kurt’s cock steady and rocked, rolled just right, hissed out a breath as the latex-covered head of Kurt’s eager cock breached his stretched muscles and _popped_ passed that final barrier. “ _Yes_ ,” Blaine let out in a breath of air, and Kurt’s eyes rolled back in his head, his elbows having given out beneath him as he was overcome with pleasure and simple _feeling_ like he’d never experienced before.

 

Once Kurt was completely enveloped in Blaine’s heat, he felt the older man relax and still in his lap, barely shifting is inner muscles so that Kurt could calm himself enough to keep himself under control. The younger male was definitely grateful for the momentary cease of motion, as he didn’t want to lose it too soon. He wanted this to last. It just felt so good, and he couldn’t imagine letting it end so soon.

 

“Oh my _God_ ,” he groaned deeply, blue eyes finally opening and focusing on the man who hovered over him. Kurt couldn’t help but smile up at Blaine, who looked rather pleased to be experiencing the first with the teen. “You feel incredible. It’s just so _tight_ and so _hot_ and I just… I feel like I’m going to explode without even moving,” he muttered, and Blaine shook his head, letting out a little laugh before moving just a little bit, slow enough that Kurt won’t quite slip over that edge, but with enough friction to keep him gasping and whining for more.

 

Blaine was in his element above Kurt. He started to sweat as Kurt whimpered that it was okay, that Blaine could go faster, that he could move more. That was when the man properly started lifting himself. Each time he sunk down it felt like a whole new experience. Blaine pulled himself up, inch by inch, each time going a little further before swiftly sliding back down without holding back, bottoming out in one quick move, jerking his hips ever so slightly so that Kurt’s eyes rolled.

 

“Does that feel good, babe?” he growled, and Kurt moaned without holding back.

 

“Holy shit, holy _shit_!” Kurt cried, as Blaine finally bounced, literally _bounced_ on his dick. It was incredible. It was all too much. But then, Blaine seemed to have found that sweet spot inside as he rode Kurt, fucking down onto him such that he hit that swollen nerve bundle with each trip down Kurt’s cock, hand working its way to his own swollen member while Kurt dug his nails into Blaine’s straining thighs. “So close, Blaine. Oh _God_ ,” he panted, breath turning to a high-pitched whine as Blaine clamped his ass down hard around him. “Holy shit!”

 

He'd never felt anything like Blaine coming around his cock. It was so much better than his hand! Kurt was so happy he hadn’t completely freaked out. Going through with this, having sex with Blaine. It was… “You’re amazing, babe,” Blaine whispered, and Kurt came so hard in the condom he was sure he saw stars.

 

-*-*-*-*-

 

Sex became a regular thing for Kurt and Blaine from that point. Burt was away more often than not, and both younger men were well aware of that fact. It only seemed natural that they would spend more time together, what with their admitted mutual attraction. And though Kurt was definitely learning new things- like how to open Blaine with his fingers, how to give a blow job, how to hold off an orgasm when he wanted to… He didn’t really learn something big and new until a few weeks after that first time, when Burt was away for a weekend business trip.

 

Blaine lovingly bid his husband goodbye, dropping a tender kiss on his lips before Burt called ‘goodbye’ to Kurt and promised to get back as early as he could on Monday. Almost as soon as the car was gone, Blaine was knocking on Kurt’s bedroom door.

 

“You’d best have already brushed and rinsed with mouthwash, _babe_ ,” Kurt haughtily commented, and Blaine rolled his eyes but went to the bathroom to do as demanded. It was Kurt’s rule- none of his father’s leftovers. Blaine had to be clean and fresh for Kurt. It was all just easier if Kurt never had to think about his… boyfriend? and his father together in… any kind of way. Ever.

 

When Blaine returned from the bathroom, Kurt was already lying on his bed in nothing but his briefs, a lazy smirk on his face. “Took you long enough,” he teased, and it was such a change from that first time. Kurt had grown so much confidence, and he was now aware that he was actually _sexy_. Blaine had done so much for Kurt, and… Kurt honestly felt like he could really end up loving the man, which was dangerous. At least he knew that what he was doing was dangerous and foolish. And yet, Kurt couldn’t fight it.

 

Rolling his eyes, Blaine strutted up to the bed, untucking and unbuttoning his shirt along the way. “Does that mean you don’t want to do something different tonight?” he asked, letting the shirt slide off his shoulders and pool on the floor. “I was going to teach you something new, but I guess I could just go find a movie or something and let you do your homework.”

 

Kurt growled and reached out, grabbing Blaine by the waist of his pants and pulling him forward with a hard jerk. He wasn't afraid to learn and explore with this man, and he wanted Blaine to know it. By the dark look in Blaine's eyes, he understood.

 

In just seconds, Kurt found himself pushed down on his bed with Blaine straddling his torso, back to Kurt's face and fingers dancing along the waistband of his briefs. The younger man couldn't help but stare at the way Blaine's olive-skinned back stretched and bent, leading to that luscious ass that was  _right there_  in front of Kurt's face. He was definitely drooling as he reached out to grasp the hovering globes, causing Blaine to groan throatily.

 

"Already catching on, are we?" he teased, before ripping the underwear from Kurt's body despite the boy's cry of outraged disbelief. "I'll buy you ten more, sweetheart. I promise," he soothed, and Kurt couldn't do more to complain than growl a bit as Blaine worked his half-hard cock with his hand, worshipping it to get it harder.

 

It wasn't long before Kurt was reaching full hardness, and he was still playing with those gorgeous cheeks all the while as he moaned and whined, whimpered and bucked into Blaine's hands. The older male lapped at Kurt's weeping cock ever now and then, making the boy shiver deliciously. He smirked and looked back over his shoulder. "What do you say to learning a new skill, then? Something along the lines of  _ass worship_?" he purred, rolling his ass from side to side and making Kurt groan at the feeling of Blaine's hard cock sliding along his chest. "I want your tongue in me, sweetheart. I want that face buried between my cheeks. Get dirty. Let loose. I want you undone for me. Can you do that Kurt? Can you eat my ass out like the desperate little slut you are?"

 

Kurt knew his face was red as a winter rose, and his heart stuttered in his chest because  _he didn't think he'd like being called a slut_ , dammit! But his cock twitched and let out a sputter of pre-come that slid down to Blaine's fingers and it was obvious just how much he liked it. He wanted to be dirty for Blaine. He wanted to feel that little spark of shame and guilt and pleasurable fear. It was a rush, a high, and... oh God, did Kurt ever want to shove his face into Blaine's ass and lick him apart.

 

With a whimper and a slight nod, Kurt moved his hands to get a better hold of the ass he really did love, then parted the cheeks so he could gaze at Blaine's eager pucker. Kurt would never get used to how clean and precisely groomed Blaine was. He was like a delicacy ready to be devoured, and Kurt was so damn hungry.

 

The man groaned and shifted and Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in and ran his tongue from perineum all the way to the base of Blaine's spine without stopping. He felt the changes in the texture, the slight hair where it was nicely trimmed and shaved, the warmer, somehow smoother skin, the wrinkles of his rim, the cooler flesh as he left the tender area... Kurt growled deep in his throat as he pulled away and let the taste work around his mouth.

 

"Think you can do it, baby?" Blaine asked, and Kurt's heart leapt. Blaine was so good to him, so thoughtful. He taught him so much and so patiently, and Kurt was so grateful. He wanted to do this for himself, but also for Blaine. He wanted to give the man something, and he just knew this was something Blaine loved. After all, the man obviously loved getting his ass fucked. He had to enjoy having it worshipped like this. Kurt wanted to show him just how much he appreciated the older man. He wanted to show him how much he... well, how much he loved him.

 

Because Kurt Hummel was royally screwed and he was well aware of that.

 

Instead of answering Blaine, Kurt licked his lips and dove back in, this time fully focused on bringing the older man as much pleasure as possible with his tongue. He lapped messily at Blaine's rim, coating it in saliva and playing figure eights over the hot flesh with his skilled tongue. Kurt flattened the muscle and pushed, covering the entire pucker with his heated mouth and massaging it, before pulling his tongue back into his mouth and dropping tender kisses in its wake.

 

Surprising himself, Kurt just kept pulling out more techniques. He pressed his lips around Blaine's hole and sucked as he poked and prodded and licked, making the man writhe before him, then wiggled his tongue over him as quick as he could, causing Blaine to scream. When Kurt pulled back for a moment to catch his breath, he noticed Blaine was panting and barely paying attention to Kurt's own arousal.

 

"Holy shit," Blaine muttered, a dazed look in his eyes. "Are you sure you've never done this before?"

 

Kurt smirked and brought his hand up to land a smack on Blaine's ass, making him jump and hiss as his hips bucked in excitement. "I'm just a natural, I guess," he commented, feeling a bit cocky. He liked how Blaine reacted to that little smack, too. That could be something for the future... Just for fun, he brought his hand down again, a little harder, only for Blaine to moan wantonly into the empty room. "Hmm, you like that, do you?"

 

The older man just leaned his head down, silently wondering what he'd gotten himself into until he was shocked back into reality by Kurt's probing tongue returning to its previous task. The younger male finally worked his way past the muscles and inside of Blaine's hole, and Blaine was in heaven.

 

"Oh,  _Kurt_ ," he groaned, then leaned forward and grabbed the bottle of lube that he was sure Kurt hadn't even noticed he'd brought with him. "Gonna do something for you, too, baby. Gonna make you feel so good..."

 

While Kurt curled his tongue inside of Blaine and used his fingers to open him wider and prod deeper, Blaine took the boy deep in his throat. At the same time, he coated his fingers in lube and reached down behind Kurt's balls.

 

Without warning, Blaine worked a finger between Kurt's cheeks and rubbed around the rim a few times before sliding the lubed up digit into the younger boy, making him gasp, moan, pull his face away from Blaine's hole, and  _bite_  the older man right on the ass cheek. Blaine screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain, while Kurt dug his teeth in as his body clenched around Blaine's finger, coming hard from the completely unexpected stimulation and the fact that he'd been  _in Blaine's throat_  right before.

 

And Blaine couldn't help it. Between how much attention his ass had gotten, how much rubbing his hard cock had done on Kurt's chest, and how fucking hot Kurt coming and  _biting him_  was, he was soon losing it all over Kurt's torso. He cried out and jerked his hips a few times, then stilled as Kurt let go with his teeth and dropped his head back, panting, hands flailing on the sheets.

 

Both men lie there trying to catch their breath, trying to catch up to the moment, and it was utter bliss. It felt so good. It was... amazing.

 

Then Kurt rolled over and looked at Blaine, who was facing the opposite way of him with a sated smile on his face, and his heart struck up a quicker rhythm. His body felt warmer and fuller when he looked at that man, and he felt like the only words that mattered were the ones falling from his lips. "I love you."

 

Blaine stared at him for a long moment, thinking about how this could be the end. How he was supposed to be with Burt and he had goals and plans and they were important and this could never work and he  _knew that_  when he started this with Kurt. But none of that mattered when he looked into those eyes that were never only one color or when he heard that voice that never hit just one note, but played a melody instead.

 

It didn't matter if he had to end things with Burt, or if he had to figure something out with just himself and Kurt once Burt figured out what they'd done and how they'd betrayed him. Nothing mattered buy the beautiful, sexy man lying next to him. The man who was willing to learn everything, to do everything, to  _be_  everything. For Blaine.

 

"I love you, too."

 

And nothing else, no money or fortune or fame or social standing... none of it mattered anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, OP. I didn't expect to ever write this- I was shocked when I clicked on 'claim' but this just... wanted to be written I guess. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
